Mother
by StoryGirl02
Summary: AU. Shmi/Anakin. Dying slowly in her captivity, Shmi reflects on her life and son.


Shmi Skywalker had always been a gentle and honest woman

Shmi Skywalker had always been a gentle and honest woman. Always. From the moment of her birth to the moment of her death, she had been perfect, in a sense. She had worked hard for a living, ever since she had been younger; working to keep the family alive, not just for spare cash. They had needed her income; however small it had been.

Shmi had worked in the same place her whole life- scraping food off trays was her whole life. Working for Tee-Pi, whom was an honest man that had fallen on hard times, had not been her life's goal but was a job never the less.

Her family loved her-cherished her even-for she was their ray of sunshine when they were down. Her two sisters Amrita and Tyba were her only companions through out the evening- as her mother Rai had died ages back, her father worked evenings or was at the bar getting himself drunk silly and her brother Plati was far away in another galaxy. She had loved those nights with Amrita and Tyba for they had told stories all night long reveling in each other presence. Their neighbourhood had loved her also, begging her to take care of their children for a night so they could go out. They trusted no one else to do it.

It was a well-known fact, that by her early teenager years that Shmi Skywalker was going to be an exact replica of her beautiful mother, Rai. Her mother had died when she was only five- Plati had been nine, Amrita three and Tyba not even one. No one had known her mother quite like herself- for she was the one who spend the most time with her. The cause of her death had been unknown; some had said bashing, some rape, some murderer. The worst that they had even come up with was suicide. Shmi's best friend at the time, Wi Kay's father had suggested it at his annual party, right in full hearing range of her, and Shmi had been so mortified at the time she had run, run from the looks, run from the pity, run for the fact that her mother was dead. There was no one to hold her now, no one to keep the family together, and no one to be there for them. She would have to do it herself.

From then on her days were spend being the head of the household; her father had been to busy at the time to do it- getting himself drunk seemed to be his only opinion. Her days were spent helping Amrita and Tyba bathe, wash their clothes and clean up their house. On top of that she had to work nights, and a week after her mother's death she had horrendous bags under her eyes that the whole neighbourhood seemed to have to comment on frequently. They offered her herbs, potions, services; but the fact was she couldn't sleep. Sleep brought memories and memories were too painful right now. Besides, she needed all the time she could get.

It was years, years before she had even decided to look at a man; never less to date one. Her friends Mita and Payette were already happily married all with children on the way.

It had been one day when she had decided to visit the village doctor. He had taken one look at her and declared her pregnant. She had been puzzled. Pregnant? She never even had been with a man. How could it be? Years later, she had discovered the truth. She had been pregnant by the will of the Force.

Anakin had come shortly after that; her precious, sweet Ani. She'd shouldered the responsibility, once again, to raise Ani and to bring the meager income in. They had lived an honest life, before coming to Tatooine when he was three and eventually beginning sold to Watto and working as slaves for him. Just her and her son, trying to make their way in the world.

Turning slowly around the side of the cave, Shmi moaned softly. Stringy brown strands of her hair fell into her face, blocking her dim vision. She blinked twice trying to clear her eyes of the grit and sand that had been constantly there since the Sand People had taken her. She groaned, scratching her foreman on the edge of the sharp wood they had tied her too after her beating.

Eyes welled up with tears as she thought about how long she had been here. Too long. Her poor family, Beru, Owen and her husband. Oh, how she missed them!

And Ani. She sighed. Her Ani. He must been twenty now she thought. Still training with the Jedi, she hoped, and not dead. Please not dead! _Please._

There was a crash outside. She shook her head. _Damn those San People and their stupid weapons!_ She glanced around the cave, eyes resting on the young woman that had been brought in a few days ago. She was dead, and the Sand People hadn't had enough decadency to close her eyes. Glassy green eyes shone from her, life-less. Limp brown hair fell over her face in an unkempt mess, and Shmi swallowed a cry.

There was yelling outside, blasting into the tent she was kept in. She groaned, shifting slightly, trying to move her aching bones. Her death was near; she knew that much and her only wish was to see her son before she crossed over.

Howling wind swept in the tent's thin material walls. The sound of footsteps reached her right and she quickly turned, eyes shining with definence. A hole became to form in the material of the tent. She gasped softly. _Help?_ It was possible, but unlikely. She was sure Cliegg had tried already.

The material fell away and she squinted her eyes to see who was there. A man?

The rescuer stepped into the cave, blond plait falling on his shoulder. Her heart leaped and she knew her wish had been granted. She glanced to the woman for a minute, still life-less, before feeling a salty tear slid down her rough scarred cheek.

"Ani……" She whispered softly, voice horse and rough from no water. "Is that you?"

The man stepped further into the cave, light saber ignited by his side, filling the tent with a shining green light. Blue eyes sparkled with warmth, and, even though her death was near, she was a happy as she had ever been.

"Mum?" Tears fell down her cheeks, wetting the rough and bloodstained material she was clothed in. How long had it been since she was called that by her precious boy?

"Ani…."

Anakin bent down beside her, blue eyes scanning her fragile form. "What did they do to you?" He asked.

Shmi shook her head, wincing at the slight pain she felt by the movement. "It doesn't matter now Ani. You're here, and I've missed you so very much!"

A tear rolled down her son's cheek. "I've missed you…" He began, before trailing off, blue eyes blinking tearly.

Shmi ran her hand down her son's cheek. "I've missed you too." She told him, dark eyes welling up with emotion. "So much."

"Mum." He said, voice full with emotion. He glanced around the tent, "I've come to save you."

Shmi shook her head, "No need," She simply said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No need!" Anakin echoed, gazing down at her, light saber swinging in the breeze.

Shmi smiled softly, coughing. "Yes," She said after she finished, "No need. I'm dying, Ani, and it'll be a waste of time."

"Dying?" He repeated. She nodded.

"Dying."

"But you're my mother!" Anakin shouted, "I have to save you!"

She caressed his cheek; "I'd rather spend my last moments with you, talking not fighting." Her brown eyes glanced up at him. "How's Cliegg?" She asked, rubbing her sweaty brow with the back of a dirty hand.

Anakin smiled sadly, a tear making it way down his cheek. "He's good." He said, kneeling down next to his mother, eyes shining up at her

"And you?"

"I'm good."

"Still training?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

Anakin placed a kiss onto his mother's weathered cheek. "I've missed you." He said again.

"I know," She replied sadly, eyes welling up with tears once more.

"I love you." He said.

"Me too."

"I'll take you back to the estate," He said.

"I'd like that."

Shmi laid her small head onto her son's shoulder, closing her eyes ever so slightly. Anakin smoothed her head down, humming a forgotten lullaby.

The moon disappeared behind a cloud and Anakin listening to his mother soft breathing.

Shmi coughed harshly, bile flying out of her mouth. "Tell Cliegg I love him. Tell him not to blame himself. He'll understand."

Anakin ran a soothing hand over her mouth. "I will," He assured.

"Good."

The wind howled. "Don't be angry at my death again," Shmi muttered softly into his ear, "It is no-one's fault. Do not kill the Sand People in this camp over my death. It is not their fault. It is my time. Promise me you won't."

"I promise." Anakin said, a tear slipping out of her eyes. "I love you." He said.

She coughed hoarsely. "M-me too." She managed, before her head rolled onto her shoulder.

Anakin let out a loud sob. "Mum," He whispered, gathering up in his arms, sobbing.

He made his way to the speeder, loading her carefully on the back. He raised two fingers to his mouth in a kiss, placing them on her cold cheek.

His sobbing figure sped through the desert as tears flew through the air. A silent Sand Person raised its bandaged arm in a small wave, before turning and let out a harsh, feral yell up towards the shining moon.

_She would be missed. _


End file.
